Des sourires
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Un petit traité sur les sourires saiyukiens... Quatre sourires, quatre visages... quatre drabbles.
1. Sourire d'enfant

Voici une série de ficlettes qui sont des variations sur un même thème: celui du sourire. Il devrait y en avoir quatre, un par personnage principal...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sur lesquels je me base pour ces vignettes ont tous été crées par la grande Kazuya Minekura…

**¤¤¤**

**Sourire d'enfant**

100 mots.

Un air émerveillé, des yeux qui brillent. Telle est l'expression qu'il adopte, quand il sourit. Un ravissement pur, simple et joyeux. C'est un sourire qui éclot assez aisément sur son visage, au fond. Un rien suffit à le déclencher. Un oiseau qui s'envole, une étoile filante, une jolie fleur de cerisier…

Qui croirait que derrière ce charmant sourire, se cachent en réalité des blessures profondes, pas toujours renfermées? Qui pourrait deviner sous ce sourire d'enfant cet autre sourire, bien plus sombre, celui d'un monstrueux meurtrier?

Qui penserait que parfois, ce beau sourire peut se tordre, se briser?

**¤¤¤**


	2. Le séducteur

Second volet...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sur lesquels je me base pour ces vignettes ont tous été crées par la grande Kazuya Minekura…

**¤¤¤**

**Le séducteur**

232 mots.

Elles sont toutes folles de ce sourire-là. Celui qu'il adopte quand il se tourne vers elles, l'œil aguicheur, cigarette au bec. Il joue à la perfection le rôle du séducteur impitoyable, c'est certain. Toutes savent bien que ce n'est qu'un divertissement pour lui. Il en est de même pour elles. Et pourtant, elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'adorer ce sourire, malgré tout. Ces sourires.

Car Gojyo n'en a pas qu'un en réserve. Il en détient une sacrée collection, et il sait les adapter à toutes les situations.

De l'expression satisfaite du pacha qui rejoint son harem à celle, rêveuse, du pseudo-romantique, en passant par l'invitation perverse, c'est un véritable kaléidoscope d'attitudes qui danse sur ses lèvres, un masque vivant qui change sans cesse.

Mais, parmi ce troupeau gloussant de jeunes filles qu'il subjugue, qui a déjà vu l'un des véritables sourires du kappa flamboyant? Peu d'entre elles, sans doute. Peut-être aucune. Car ils sont rares, et en général, ils ne leur sont pas destinés.

Ces sourires naissent en des occasions bien précises. Mais ils ne sont pas de ceux qu'il déploie dans les bars, quand il se pavane en compagnie de ses conquêtes. Non, ceux-là lui viennet quand il est assis à l'arrière d'une certaine jeep, le vent dansant dans ses cheveux. Et ce sont les manifestations d'une joie beaucoup plus profonde.

Celle d'avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie.


	3. Parfois

**Disclaimer: ** Les personnages sur lesquels je me base pour ces vignettes ont tous été crées par la grande Kazuya Minekura…

**¤¤¤**

**Parfois**

112 mots.

Il affectait de ne jamais être affable, peu importe les circonstances. Sans relâche, il arborait une mine revêche, des sourcils froncés, des lèvres pincées.

Du moins, la plupart du temps.

C'était là son attitude permanente, sa manière, un peu affectée, d'être au monde.

Mais en réalité, parfois, quand personne ne lui prêtait plus attention… Parfois, quand le saru s'émerveillait devant un rien, qu'il chahutait joyeusement avec la blatte et qu'Hakkai les regardait avec tendresse, ou encore qu'ils étaient tous endormis dans la voiture ou autour du feu… alors il arrivait qu'un léger sourire fleurisse lentement sur le visage du moine.

Vraiment petit. Et très discret. Mais c'était tout de même un sourire.


	4. Unis

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sur lesquels je me base pour ces vignettes ont tous été crées par la grande Kazuya Minekura…

**¤¤¤**

**Unis**

135 mots.

Comment développer un tel thème sans l'évoquer, lui, le spécialistedu sourire? Car, bien évidemment, il en était muni en permanence et avait, lui aussi, développé une efficace palette de ces expressions faciales.

C'était peut-être un masque pour voiler le regret infini qu'il éprouvait envers ses propres crimes. C'était peut-être une barrière fragile, qui évitait qu'il ne se brise de l'intérieur, un peu comme pour Goku. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait le sourire gentil, le sourire tendre, le sourire gêné, le sourire hypocrite et le sourire ravi. Celui du matin, et celui du soir.

Et puis le vrai. Celui-là, il les apaisait tous, sans qu'aucun des quatre compagnons ne sachent véritablement pourquoi.

Ce dernier sourire, il signifiait que, quelques soient les épreuves qu'ils aient à traverser, ils resteraient tous unis. Et ça, c'était une promesse.


	5. Deviner

Et voilà un semi-drabble, pas prévu mais qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écrivant les autres... Ainsi, le recueil est complet!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sur lesquels je me base pour ces vignettes ont tous été crées par la grande Kazuya Minekura…

**¤¤¤**

**Deviner**

55 mots.

On n'aurait pas pu le deviner, a priori, quand on ne le connaissait pas. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les yeux un peu brillants, comme pétillants, et l'air entendu qu'il arborait en se tournant vers eux.

Oui, c'était certain, en cet instant précis, Hakkuryu souriait.


End file.
